Welcome To The Family
by stephanie-mcmahonism
Summary: Stephanie and Paul Levesque are expecting their first child together. During a live show of Monday Night RAW, Stephanie goes into labor. Will Paul be able to reach her in time? Or will he miss the birth of his new baby? (ONE-SHOT)


**Hi Guys! I'm fairly new to this whole writing it so please go easy! I decided to write this during make exam study breaks. An idea just came into my head and i had to write it down. I've read many Trips/Steph FanFictions and they've inspired me to make my own. I hope you enjoy this one! It's about the birth of Aurora.. **

* * *

Paul sat in the locker room and bounced his leg up and down nervously. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone. Especially since she was so far along. The baby was due any day now and he was nervous as hell. Not to mention that his wife basically forced him to go to Chicago for RAW while she remind in Greenwich due to give birth to his child. Paul played around with his fingers restlessly.

The aspect of becoming a father scared him to death. Though he knew he was ready and wanted this with all his heart, he was scared he would screw it up. What if he turned out to be a horrible father? He pushed that thought out of his mind and began to lace up his boots. He was wrestling tonight in a few hours and he needed to calm down. But how could he calm down with the possibility of his wife going into labor any minute?

Paul's hands shook as he tucked in his laces. He and Stephanie had been married for three years. He couldn't have been happier with his life.

He was married to the woman of his dreams who loved him every bit as much as he loved her. Their love for each other was constantly tested in the past and even to this day, but that's what made their love so strong. Stephanie knew from a little girl that she wanted to be a mother. She once told Paul she wanted at least five kids. Though she knew that she would have to be patient with Paul and know that when he was ready, she was ready. When Paul was finally ready to have children Stephanie couldn't have been more thrilled. When she surprised Paul with the news, he was more than happy. He picked her up and danced across the room telling her how much he loved her while they made love for the rest of the night.

Later on during the pregnancy, both Paul and Stephanie gathered a list of good names. They didn't look in baby books, they didn't want to go through a whole boring process. They would hear a nice name and come tell the other what it is. If they both agreed on it they would write it down. Coming closer to the birth, they narrowed down the list of names until they found one girl's name and one boy's name. They weren't sure what gender the baby was going to be, they both agreed on having it as a surprise.

Paul drummed his fingers on his thick thighs and sighed. He wondered what Steph was doing. Was she working on her laptop at home? He swore that woman was a workaholic even during her final stages of pregnancy. Maybe she was making a bag of popcorn ready to sit down and watch RAW. She told him that she would call him before the show to make sure she's doing fine. But he couldn't help but think of the worst. Stephanie could be giving birth right now. She's all alone and miles away from him. Well, not exactly all alone. Linda had agreed to stay with her during the three days while he was gone. But still, what if something happened to her? Or God-forbid their baby?

Paul's mind worked over time while he didn't even notice his best friend walk through the door.

"Don't worry Hunter, Steph and the baby will be fine." As if Shawn could read his mind. Paul looked up at his best friend and gave him a tight smile.

"I know Shawn, but I can't help but feel todays the day, you know?" he sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm so far away from Steph, I'm just scared that I will miss the birth of my own child."

Shawn smiled and patted his friend on the back. "We wouldn't want that, now would we? The birth of a child is one of the most wonderful things a man can experience in his life."

Paul looked up at his friend that had been a constant support since he first started out in the business. Shawn already had two kids and he was an excellent father from what Paul could see. "Do you have any advice for me?"

Paul said as he watched his friend let out a deep sigh and take a seat next to him. "Well, when you're in the delivery room, don't look down!"

Both men burst out in laughter. Once they calmed down, Shawn's expression was serious.

"Don't worry Paul, You'll make a wonderful father, I just know it! You already are a loving husband and best friend anyone could ever have, I just know you'll be the best father to your baby."

Paul looked up at his best friend and smiled. He always did know how to cheer him up.

"Thanks man! You just made me feel a whole lot better."

Paul stood up and grabbed his water bottle, wetting his hair and shaking his damp strands off his face. "You wanna go out to the ring and get warmed up before the show starts?" Paul asked turning to his best friend who stood up and headed towards the door.

"Sure, I can't wait to kick some ass tonight!" He and Shawn had a tag match tonight and he needed to calm down and focus, he just hoped and prayed that nothing happened to Stephanie.

* * *

Stephanie could smell the aroma of melting butter in the microwave. She watched the bag rise and she licked her lips. She couldn't wait to dig into that popcorn. All she wanted to do for the past nine months was eat. She bounced on her feet anxiously as the microwave gave out a *beep.* She clicked the button open and emptied the popcorn into a glass bowl.

"Steph! The shows about to start! Hurry!" Linda called out from the other room.

"Coming mom!" Stephanie called out as she practically waddled out of the kitchen.

She was so big she couldn't even see her own feet. She felt so fat and ugly, though Paul would tell her other wise and often show her how much he still wanted her.

She smiled as she thought of her husband; he made her feel so beautiful even if she looked like a beached whale.

Her mind drifted off to what he was doing right now, probably backstage with Shawn getting ready for their tag match. But she knew he would be freaking out about her. He only called her three times this morning just to see if she was okay.

Stephanie's eyes lifted wide open as she remembered that she had to call Paul before the show begins. She slowly waddled back into the kitchen when she felt a huge wetness coming from her lower body. She hissed slightly as her stomach felt like it was in knots. She opened her eyes and looked down and realized what just happened. Her water just broke.

* * *

Paul stood backstage and watched the first match on the screen. But his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't stop thinking about becoming a father. But most importantly he was worried about Stephanie. He would have called her by now, but he didn't want to piss her off by having to call four times today. Stephanie was bad tempered, especially during her pregnancy as Paul had learned. He smiled and looked back up at the screen, he was probably freaking out for no reason. Just then his phone began to vibrate in his hand. He looked at the caller ID, it was Linda's number. Paul's heart began to race as he pressed the button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" His hands were shaking while his mind worked overtime.

"Paul, Stephanie just went into labor the ambulance are on their way here to take her to the hospital! Hurry! And tell my husband and Shane before you leave!"

Paul's heart raced as he heard Stephanie moan in pain in the background. He was going to be a father! This was it! He was so happy and yet so terrified. Linda's voice finally brought him back to reality.

"Paul, you there?"

Paul snapped out of his haze and quickly answered. "I'm on my way!"

with that, he shut the phone and sprinted towards Vince's office. Paul didn't even bother to knock as he burst into the room, interrupting Shane and his father-in-law.

"Guys we've got to get back to Greenwich now! Steph's in labor and on her way to the hospital!"

Shane and Vince both looked at each other in shock. Stephanie wasn't due in at least a week. Paul's eyes frantically searched their faces in panic.

Vince stood up and headed towards the door. "You and Shane head over there now. I'll take care of things here and catch up with you latter."

With that he was out the door. Shane immediately got up out of his chair and together he and Paul sprinted to the car park to drive to the airport.

Stephanie laid there in the hospital bed wondering when Paul would get here. The last she heard about him was her mom telling her that he and Shane had got on a plane and was on their way. That was over two hours ago. She gripped the railing of the bed tightly as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body. Even though she had been given painkillers, the pain seemed to be unbearable. She wished Paul was here with her holding her hand. Telling her everything would be okay. She needed his support. Her worst fear was that he would miss the birth of their baby. Finally the pain slowly subsided and Stephanie sighed. She reminded herself that Paul was on his way and that there was nothing to worry about. She closed her eyes as she ran her hand over her rounded stomach and whispered to herself.

"_Paul where are you? We need you…"_

* * *

Paul and Shane finally reached the hospital and both men were out of breath. They sprinted all the way from the car park to the reception desk at the front of the hospital. Paul took a deep breath as he looked up at the older woman at the other side of the desk.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked looking puzzled to why they were out of breath.

"Yes… We are looking for Stephanie Levesque." The lady looked down and trailed her finger along the page finding the room to where Stephanie was.

"And who may you be?" Paul was getting annoyed. His wife was in labour about to give birth to a child. His child! He sighed trying to control himself.

"My name's Paul Levesque, I am her husband."

The lady tilted her head to look at Shane. "I'm Shane McMahon, her brother."

The lady stared at them for a moment before looking down again. "She's in room 325." Paul nodded his thanks and ran to the elevator with Shane close behind him.

Stephanie cried out in pain as she felt her contractions getting harder and harder each minute. Linda held her hand and stroked her damp forehead.

"You're doing great Steph, it will all be over soon."

A tear streamed down Stephanie's cheek at her mother's words. _It will all be over soon_. She wanted it to be over soon. She just wanted to have her baby in her arms and for the pain to end. But the fact that Paul was missing out on all of this bought her to tears. All hope was gone. He wasn't going to make it after all. Linda immediately noticed Stephanie's tears and held her head close to her chest.

"Ohh, baby don't cry, Paul will be here soon. I promise."

Stephanie sniffed and shook her head. Just as she was about to respond the door burst open and Paul literally stumbled into the room. He was relieved to see that his wife still hadn't given birth yet. Stephanie felt giddy with happiness and let her tears stream down her cheeks freely. Paul ran to her bed side and cupped her face with his big hand, wiping her damp cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"It's okay Steph, I'm here. You're going to be fine."

Stephanie bit her lip and smiled trying to contain her happiness. Paul wrapped his arms around her and they remained like that for a moment. He kissed her head softly as he pulled away and held her hand.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Better now that you're here."

He smiled as he leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. She held his gaze for her moment before she looked up at her brother. He came around the other side of the bed and stroked her hair.

"I can't believe my baby sister his going to be a mommy." He looked at her with pride and love. Her mouth turned into a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not a baby anymore." She said in a joking manner.

Shane smiled and held her hand to his lips. "I know, but you'll always be my baby sis to me."

She smiled and pinched his cheek. She was so glad to have her brother and her husband here. She looked back at her husband who was watching her intensely. She smiled as she bought their joint hands to her lips and kissed his hand. She rested their hands on her chest as she felt her eyes close and she feel into deep slumber.

* * *

Paul lifted his hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. He leaned back in the chair as he just sat there content to watch her sleep. She had been drifting in and out of her slumber for minutes now. Shane and Linda went to the canteen to get some food. Vince came a few minutes before and left with his wife and son to give Stephanie some rest. Paul of course wanted to stay here and watch over her. He wasn't leaving her side. He was already so close to missing out on all of this. He thought about what his child would think if they grew up knowing that their father almost missed their birth. Would they hate him for it? He despised the thought of his child hating him. He'd be damned if he screwed this up! He was going to be the best father to his child. Sure he will make some mistakes but he has Stephanie with him. And they can go through hell and come out stronger in the end like they always managed to do. His thoughts were disturbed as he heard his wife moan loudly as she drug her nails into his palm. He gritted his teeth a little bit as she held on tighter and her painful sobs grew louder. This was it. The moment they've been waiting for nine months now. God knows only how Stephanie is feeling right now.

Minutes later, nurses were surrounding Stephanie and encouraging her to push harder. Stephanie felt as if her body was being ripped apart as the pain grew stronger. Paul held onto his wife's hand as he whispered calming and encouraging words to her.

"Oh my God!" Stephanie cried out in agony as she felt body go numb with pain.

Paul could only watch as tears slipped down her cheeks, he felt so useless just sitting here. He felt he should help more by standing with the nurses and helping them deliver this baby, but he knew he would probably get sick or throw up so he was best just sitting beside his wife trying to comfort her.

"Oh my God! Paul, just kill me!" Paul tried not to laugh at here outburst and held her hand tightly.

"Don't worry baby, you're almost there!" Though Paul had no idea whether she was almost there or not, he needed to comfort her.

One of the nurses looked up and rubbed Stephanie's leg. "I can see a head. Common Stephanie, you're doing great! Just a few more big pushes now!"

Stephanie shut her eyes tight and pushed with all her might while arching her chest forward. She screamed as she felt her opening out more and held onto Paul's hand firmly. Moments later, the sound of crying filled the room as a calming sensation filled through Stephanie's body. It was over. God it was all over. She sighed and let her head fall deep into the pillow. Paul leaned in and kissed her damp forehead.

"I'm so proud of you Steph!" She smiled and closed her eyes as Paul partially ran over to where the nurses were with the baby.

"Steph! It's a girl! We've got ourselves a little girl!"

Stephanie chuckled as Paul lifted one of the nurses in the air and span her around. The nurse was in complete shock as Paul let her down on the floor and ran over to Stephanie's bed as their baby girl was placed in her arms. Paul sat closely next to her as he gazed down at his baby. He couldn't believe he helped create something so beautiful. Stephanie's heart filled with so many emotions as she looked at the small version of herself and her husband. Though she had little brown hairs sprouting from her head, her features were exactly like Paul's. Stephanie looked up at Paul to find his eyes glistening with tears. He gently caressed his daughter's cheek as she opened her mouth to let out a tiny yarn. Both Paul and Stephanie chuckled as Stephanie looked up at Paul.

"Would you like to hold her honey?"

Paul shook his head nervously as Stephanie slowly lowered the baby into his arms. And just like that, all his fears went ways. The fears of being a father disappeared and were replaced by love and excitement. He couldn't wait to be a family with Stephanie and now, his new baby.

The infant babbled as she held onto Paul's big finger loosely and he smiled. Stephanie gently stroked her hair.

"She's beautiful isn't she? She looks just like you Paul."

Paul looked up and smiled lovingly at his wife. The woman that gave him everything. She was the love of his life and the mother of his child. He couldn't thank her enough for that.

"No, she's too perfect, just like her mommy."

Stephanie blushed leaning down and brushing her lips against his. He looked down at his precious daughter and his heart flipped. She was his life now. And he would do whatever it takes to make her happy.

"Welcome to the family Aurora Rose Levesque."


End file.
